scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoob on the Range
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Final Countdown }} Scoob on the Range is the first episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise It's fun in the sun for Scooby and the gang! They rent an old cabin with a pool in the middle of the desert! But what's going on? The house seems to be haunted by a Buffalo Man! So Scooby must stay one step ahead of the ghost! Plot "Like, what a bumpy and tasty ride!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby are in the back of the van having a small picnic. "Reah, tasty!" agrees Scooby. "I'm really glad my uncle let us borrow his cabin in the desert for a few weeks while he hangs out with his friends!" says Velma. "Yeah!" agrees Daphne. "He has a pool, right?" asks Fred. "Pool!" exclaims Shaggy. "Step ron rit Fred!" exclaims Scooby. "No need, the house is right there!" says Velma. There is a large cabin just sitting in the heat. "Where's the pool?" asks Shaggy. "It's an indoor pool," says Velma. "We rit ra jackpot!" exclaims Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are swimming in the room alone. "Like, this is heated!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Like, see that room Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal?" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" says Scooby. "It's Heat Control, can you turn the heat off?" asks Shaggy. "Okay!" says Scooby. He enters the room and sees a Buffalo Man. "I am the Buffalo Man!" bellows the Buffalo Man. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Velma's Uncle Brock didn't mention a monster!" Shaggy says as Scooby runs out of the room being chased. "Let's ditch that thing!" Scooby and Shaggy run out of the room. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in a bedroom. Scooby and Shaggy burst in and shut the door. "You guys still have your swim-trunks on and you're still soaking wet!" says Daphne. "It was the Buffalo Man!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, yeah!" agrees Shaggy. "Buffalo Man?" asks Velma. "Let's split up and look for clues gang!" says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the basement. "Like, why do we always get the dirty jobs?" asks Shaggy. "I ron't know," says Scooby. "You can say that again!" Shaggy agrees. "I ron't know," says Scooby. Suddenly, the Buffalo Man appears and roars. "Run!" exclaims Shaggy. The chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Buffalo Man. "Hey dude," says Shaggy. He hands the ghost a video game. Then then he takes one out of his pocket. "I'll beat you in multiplayer!" says the Buffalo Man. He begins playing and Shaggy puts the game in his pocket and runs away. "High score!" says the Buffalo Man. Then he realizes he's alone and runs after Scooby and Shaggy. Fred is running from the Buffalo Man. He trips him and escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from the Buffalo Man. They run towards the pool, ending the chase scene. The Buffalo Man slips and lands in the pool. Velma pulls him out as the rest of the gang enters. "Time to see who it really is," says Velma. She rips off the mask to reveal a man. "Uncle Brock!" exclaims the entire gang. "Okay, it was me. I'm sorry Velma, you see, I'm an idiot. When you asked me if you could stay here for a little while I couldn't say no and made up the entire thing about my pals. But I don't want you guys over yet. I'm really sorry," says Uncle Brock. "Like, then we'll leave you in peace," says Shaggy. "You mean it?" asks Uncle Brock. "Yes, we would have taken no for an answer," says Velma. Soon, Scooby and the gang are driving home. "I forgot to pack food!" says Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo," groans Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Buffalo Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Desert **Cabin ***Pool Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 1: Desert Sands Category:Catfish Co.